youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hit Labels
Big Hit Labels (formally known as ibighit) is a YouTube channel maintained by South Korean entertainment company Big Hit Entertainment. Founded in 2005 by Bang Si-hyuk, it is best known for managing the idol group BTS (Bulletproof Boy Scouts/Bangtan Boys). They also manage TXT (Tomorrow X Together) and soloist Lee Hyun. As of June 2019, ibighit has gained over 26.6 million subscribers, and it is currently the 36th most subscribed channel on YouTube. It is the second most subscribed South Korean channel on YouTube, behind BLACKPINK. Trivia *Their video Boy With Luv holds the record for most views gained in the first 24 hours for a music video.YouTube Records **Their video Idol used to hold the record, breaking the previous record held by Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift. **''Boy With Luv'' is also the fastest YouTube video (or at least music video) to 100 million views and the fastest video to get 10 million likes. *On April 12, 2019, the day Boy With Luv was released, they gained nearly 700,000 subscribers, more subscribers than any other channel did that day. **It was about 3 times as many subscribers as PewDiePie and T-Series, the two most subscribed channels, gained that day combined. **Around this time, they also overtook ToyPuddingTV as the most subscribed South Korean channel. *ibighit is the only channel to have four videos in the top 30 most liked YouTube videos (DNA, Fake Love, & Idol w/ 9 million likes and Boy With Luv w/ 10 million likes). *BTS owns their own channel named BANGTANTV. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 18, 2016 *2 million subscribers: November 10, 2016 *3 million subscribers: February 19, 2017 *4 million subscribers: May 31, 2017 *5 million subscribers: August 20, 2017 *6 million subscribers: September 20, 2017 *7 million subscribers: November 21, 2017 *8 million subscribers: December 26, 2017 *9 million subscribers: February 9, 2018 *10 million subscribers: March 17, 2018 *11 million subscribers: April 25, 2018 *12 million subscribers: May 19, 2018 *13 million subscribers: June 1, 2018 *14 million subscribers: July 4, 2018 *15 million subscribers: August 10, 2018 *16 million subscribers: August 24, 2018 *17 million subscribers: September 11, 2018 *18 million subscribers: October 22, 2018 *19 million subscribers: December 1, 2018 *20 million subscribers: January 10, 2019 *21 million subscribers: February 9, 2019 *22 million subscribers: March 16, 2019 *23 million subscribers: April 9, 2019 *24 million subscribers: April 13, 2019 *25 million subscribers: April 26, 2019 *26 million subscribers: May 23, 2019 *27 million subscribers: June 26, 2019 *28 million subscribers: August 3, 2019 *29 million subscribers: September 27, 2019 *30 million subscribers: November 3, 2019 *31 million subscribers: January 8, 2020 *32 million subscribers: February 2, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: September 20, 2017 *2 billion views: March 19, 2018 *3 billion views: August 6, 2018 *4 billion views: November 21, 2018 *5 billion views: March 29, 2019 *6 billion views: June 3, 2019 *7 billion views: October 4, 2019 =References This page was created on January 11, 2019 by Davidjl123. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views